The Angelic Demon of Konhagakure
by Damian Xavier
Summary: Hiruzen Sarutobi lost everything that night, just like a lot of others in his village. His wife, the son he never had; everything but a boy tied to a fate he wouldn't wish on his worst enemy. A young Kakashi Hatake was left broken and in need of major healing. Jiraya the Sennin nowhere in sight. And two worlds are going to collide soon in the form of a man who is centuries old.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome, men women children of all ages as long as you're over 16 that is, this is the launch of my new story. I am a new writer and am currently working on getting better. Any constructive criticism is welcome and is honestly very appreciated. As anyone who takes the time to read my cute little story here knows I'm not the best writer and I'd like to work on it through one of my long developing passions: Fan Fiction. I intend to mix Naruto's world with my own original world. My world of demons angels and monsters battling to rule and survive a long enduring war. I hope you all enjoy and leave comments, PM me details of ideas of where I might have more success going from here and ideas for polls. I'm always looking to get better and expand my own personal abilities.**

 _ **Chapter One: Prologues**_

Rage, pure unadulterated and terrible rage; that's what the crowd felt as they looked on at the aged Hokage. Sweat and ash still clinging to his battle robes; grime in his beard and tears in his eyes as he looked at his village. What was left of it that is; the Kyubi made sure that it destroyed as much as possible. Just about every damn thing was in ashes and chakra was still visible amongst the ruins of his once beautiful village.

He easily smiled down at the newborn in his arms squirming as it cried, the circular seal still ever-present on its navel. This child, Naruto Uzumaki, would have a terrible life; the worst part was the aged Sarutobi, the Professor, The God amongst shinobi knew it and knew it well. But still even with this knowledge he had to explain, to put his faith and his hope in his people. But how he would come to regret everything he said this night, every frigging word.

"People of Konohagakure," he shouted bringing attention to his presence, "I come before you tonight with sad news, and new hope. Please civilians, shinobi, everyone lend me your ears." Cautiously he looked evenly at the crowd forming at the bottom of the crumbling Hokage tower.

"I am terribly sorry people, tonight we have lost one of our own." The Third Hokage stated with a level tone, "Minato Namikaze, our beloved Fourth Hokage is dead."

There came an audible gasp from the crowd; there was no way, it purely was impossible for The Yellow Flash to have died even to a demon… wasn't it?

"People of Konohagakure, we are in great need. For our ray of hope, the only good thing to come of tonight is this," he said holding up the barely dressed child for all to see. Naruto's seal showing neatly on his stomach, "This is his GREATEST work of all. In this seal trapped as a prisoner is the Kyubi no Kitsune. The child is now as of October 11, 1225 Bliadhna the new Jinchuuriki of said Kyubi no Kitsune, and is the only thing keeping the demon from rampaging any longer in our village let us respect and love him as he is our protector." The boy continued crying and the crowd looked in awe. Suddenly a civilian screamed.

"The child is the demon," he screamed, "kill it now Hokage-sama end it like the Fourth would want!" The civilian was quieted by killing intent from multiple directions.

"He is not the demon _civilian_ , he is just as human as all of us." An Anbu with gravity defying silver hair said loudly with venom. _Damn him,_ the angry young man thought.

With that addressed the crowd continued to boo and scream, making the child cry harder. The aged leader angrily stalked back to his home, one of the few areas not in total shambles. He laid the boy on his couch and looked up at the ceiling, silently tearing up. His wonderful, beautiful Biwako, his wife his everything. He shed tears-

"Hokage-sama this is urgent, it's the Civilian Council-"

"Let's go Kakashi-san, let's give them hell for Minato. Free rein on anyone in the council, civilian or shinobi anyone who mentions killing Naruto. You kill them. No questions. Do you understand me?"

"Hokage-sam-"

"End of story Hatake. Now come along and put on the mask and grab the child." The Hokage interrupted him with little thought. Smirking sadistically as he flourished his old Kage robe and hat. Grabbing his pipe and leather tobacco bag. He walked out the room leaving Kakashi to catch up.

They, the Hokage and Kakashi, walked in on a screaming Civilian Council and an angry Shinobi Council waiting quietly for their aged leader to end the insolence of the power hungry fools on the other side of the room. Currently in his old age Hiruzen Sarutobi didn't want to deal with the bull shit known as the Civilian Council and wished that Minato had dismantled the civilian side of the council. Of course he hadn't yet, and the council was becoming too smug for their own good.

"What seems to be the problem Councilors, did something more extreme than a demon attacking less than 24 hours ago happen?" The age old Sarutobi asked sarcastically, causing the shinobi councils eyebrows to hike.

"Sarutobi, we demand that the dem-" his head started rolling off of his shoulders with lightening crackling in the form of Inu's Chakra covered palm. Mebuki Haruno covered her mouth in horror, while other councilors widened their eyes. Mebuki Haruno covered her mouth in horror, while other councilors widened their eyes. The man killed was the most influential and rich marketeer in the entirety of The Land of Fire, who bragged to be the right hand man of the Lightening Daimyo in any trade twelve years prior. Other Anbu jumped into action starting to circle around the silver haired captain warily.

"Good job Inu," smiled the wizened Hokage, "now Civilian Council anymore complaints, I'm sure my lovely Anbu here would love to disembowel you."

The Civilian Council simply sat down without a single word. Realizing the unspoken reality: they were expendable.

 **Now seeing as this is just the prologue and I don't want to give away everything in the prologue I'll end this here. I'm not going to have a set upload schedule simply because my imagination comes in spurts. On top of work and other important life requirements I'll be working on this in dribbles sometimes and in bulk in others. But I won't give up this story as it'll be my trial and error to see what others like and to get myself settled into writing.**

 **Now this story isn't going to be Naruto going around having sex with every single girl in the anime. Nor will there be a harem or any other shitty story line that I've seen occur. I don't think like that and neither does Naruto as seen in the manga and anime. He's a one girl type of guy regardless of political ability clan or other crap that people want to pull out of their perverted little minds. I intend to make this into a respectable and realistic story in most aspects of the Naruto universe, including the characters' love lives.**

 **Now I hope you all enjoyed and have criticisms to give me. Next chapter will definitely be fun to write. Until next time readers who gave me a chance I look forward to trying to prove myself.**

 **For all who are trolls or spreaders of hateful bull crap that I don't associate myself with: Don't do it I'm a very capable troll and shit talker myself. As I'm sure my account didn't come with Aloe Vera I'm positive yours didn't either.**

 **I am in the middle of the second chapter and I'm honestly feeling like I'm rushing through to get it done, I'm super excited. I'm slowing down on it so it probably will be out at the end of the day.** **I made a small change to the end of the story seeing as it didn't carry over from the file hope you enjoy the full ending. I am sorry for not catching it earlier so have a good day or night everyone.**

 **Signing off,**

 **Damian Xavier**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two. I honestly am surprised by myself, this was a hard chapter to write. So please enjoy. Anyone reading feel free to review and PM me with ideas to use in this story I always look to get better at writing and any constructive criticism will be highly appreciated and will help me tremendously.**

 _ **Chapter two: Let the beginning begin**_

Hiruzen gripped his china thoughtfully bringing it carefully to his lips to sip the fiery brew. Sake and tea what a nasty combination, his wife would often berate him as too old to drink the darkened tea and rice liquor mixed. She'd complain less about the love making that always came after the third cup. How he already missed her dearly, how he wanted to argue with her again to hold her face and kiss her one last time. Damn the Kyubi. Damn everything that pulled his wife from him.

Kakashi sat across the table openly reading an icha icha paradise from the perverted student of the Third Hokage. He wondered where Jiraya was, the guy was Naruto's godfather wasn't he? The thought was almost sickening, where the hell was he when the Kyubi came, when Minato and Kushina died what was so important that saving the village came second. He knew it wasn't the books that Jiraya wrote, or drinking endlessly, or his adventures in brothels for years on end. So where was he?

"Kakashi while you seem to be in thought I must tell you," The Hokage interrupted knowing the seventeen year old man wasn't even really reading his student's porn novel. "You will be taking care of the child. It is your last mission in Anbu. It will take up your time until the boy may take care of himself at seven years old where he will enter the ninja academy."

Kakashi was miffed, where in the hell was Jiraya in all of this. No he'd ask the Hokage straight and openly. "Hokage-sama, if I might… ah inquire," Hiruzen nodded with a smile appearing upon his face as he sipped his tea again; cringing slightly. "Where is Jiraya-sama? He is the boy's godfather isn't he, and what makes you think that Jiraya would openly accept me as Naruto's guardian?"

"Ah, there it is. I'm honestly disappointed with my student. I sent a summons after the battle and there is still nothing from hi-" there came a loud booming sound at the gate causing the aged kage to chuckle lightly.

 _Minutes earlier at a ruined gate_

Jiraya had been entering a bar, the perverted man hoping to drink and maybe get to a girl that wouldn't hurt his wallet this time. But no avail, a talking monkey had apparated in front of him with a poof of smoke. His village, Konohagakure needed him and so did his student. He wouldn't fail them. The village appeared in his view, there was smoke rising up clearly and he started moving faster. Not realizing the sonic boom he had created when he sped forward he continued full speed through the gate. Stopping in front of the Hokage tower he looked up realizing it was in ruins.

His sensei's home would be the second place to check. Moving quickly he jumped from ruined building and toppling light pole to crumbling building until Hiruzen's house was in front of him. He let himself in the door walking from the opening to kitchen seeing the tea kettle and the jug of sake. Jiraya poured the sake into a flagon that came into existence from his hand. Walking up the hall seeing a light in the hallway from his sensei's living area. He entered receiving a look from Kakashi that made him cringe a little internally, it was dark and emotionless even if it was only with one eye. The child off to side with blonde hair already on his head in spikes like his student and the typical blue eyes of small children. In his mind he hoped the boy never lost those eyes.

Hiruzen saw his student's widening eyes and cleared his throat loudly trying to bring the middle-aged man back. "Minato and Kushina are dead Jiraya this boy is their legacy," Jiraya's eyes started to widen filling with tears. He turned away from the wizened Sarutobi quickly wiping his eyes, "and you know your duties to this child don't you Jiraya?" He saw the nodding of his student, this man was just as emotional as the twelve year old he trained.

"I'm in charge of the village's spy rings though sensei, how can I raise him while doing that?" The Sennin asked saddened still trying to get over the death of his student and practical daughter.

The Hokage smiled looking at Kakashi reading his book, "That's why Kakashi will be doing that for you."

"Wha- Hokage-sama what do you mean? I can't possibly do that," Kakashi said to the incredulous statement that the Hokage just made.

"Oh but Kakashi you can and will. See that is your last mission in Anbu, and if you don't I will reduce you to Chuunin instead of Jounin and you'll still take care of the kid." Kakashi's eyes widened and realized he wasn't getting out of this.

Kakashi left the room quickly in thought walking out of the house. Hiruzen looked up through the hole in his roof as Jiraya sat across from him taking Kakashi's place with his flagon of sake. The wizened man looked up still and waiting for what was going to be a rough explanation.

"Why Kakashi and not me?" Jiraya finally asked, slightly confused.

"He's broken Jiraya, he needs something. More than porn, more than a friend and he won't take a woman. So a child is the second choice. Add in he'll feel obligated anyways. So lets get down to business. You'll be in the village twice a year."

"Sensei while I appreciate the sentiment and the care you have for us underlings… do you really think that Kakashi is the best choice?" Jiraya asked in a subdued tone; Hiruzen understood his longing in earnest but that was of little consequence now.

"Did I not just give you the orders Jiraya? I'm too old for this damn job but I'm taking it because you can't be responsible enough for it, or so you say. So you owe this old man at least that. Be here twice a year for a week long period, no peeping only being with the family that should be yours, or take this Kami forsaken hat and change it yourself."

He wasn't the same old man after tonight and Jiraya knew it, but this change was to the veteran that Jiraya knew from the Second shinobi war. This was the man he destroyed entire platoons next to as a Chuunin. There was a chill up his spine, as he realized that this was the man that could kill him a thousand times just by looking in his direction; The God of Shinobi.

Hiruzen watched Jiraya shiver and nod back to him and watched him leave through the hole. Sighing lightly he took a sip of his tea and looked at the child beside him, his last bit of anything would be leaving tomorrow. But he would still see him often as per the mission, maybe even help in training Naruto before he becomes a ninja.

Kakashi jumped from roof to roof still thinking deeply, no idea where he may be going. His thoughts turning to his sensei and Kushina, the things he'd learned from them, Obito and Rin. His family, the boy is the last of it. His father, Sakumo, came to mind as killed himself only ten years ago. Could he really be that for his Minato-sensei's son, could he be a real dad or even a decent one? He had no clue; slowly he stopped running. He found himself in front of the war memorial in training ground three. A tear let itself free of his eye, slowly he reached up to pull his headband from his covered eye. Looking slowly down the stone finding Obito Uchiha's name he memorized the neat lettering that he himself had the honor of carving.

He sobbed silently as a tear welled with little stopping them, he flashed back to how he got Obito's eye. Rin, his love… how could he not of seen her, how could she just forfeit her life with such a loving smile. Now? Now he'd have to carve sensei's name, and lord knows Kushina the closest to a mother he had ever. He looked down at his hands and in a flash he saw blood. Her blood. Tears flowed freely more as he fell to his knees sobbing out loud now. He felt a presence behind but he ignored it and started to collect himself.

"I'm sorry Kakashi, I didn't know you would be here too," the uncharacteristically calm voice of Maito Gai sounded behind him. Though it wasn't really an accident, the man had actually followed him and watched his rival start to breakdown as he carved the names of his last family members to exist.

"Did you say something Gai?" Kakashi asked after a shaky breath and rubbing his eyes free of the still flowing tears. Gai smiled while looking his broken friend in the eyes and thought of something to say to him.

"Why don't we have a challenge my youthful rival!" Gai said enthusiastically smiling broadly. Kakashi looked at him quietly, then he smirked lightly.

"Sure Gai I'd like that" Kakashi laughed out lightly.

Mebuki Haruno walked into her home calling out to Kizashi, her boisterous husband laughed as he poked his head from the kitchen. She walked forward and into their little kitchenette seeing a giant hole where the sink used to be. Kizashi hugged her excitedly exclaiming lightly.

"Honey no more dishes," he laughed earnestly as his pink spikes bounced on the top of his head. She chuckled lightly at her ridiculous husband, but the events of the night took their toll on her as tears welled up in her eyes. She turned, clutching her husband tightly and crying softly into his chest.

Kizashi was confused by this sudden action hugged head into his chest. While he was sure tonight was hard on her he was uncertain why she was crying, his wife was the serious one and his rock. What happened at this last meeting? He knew Minato and Kushina died but what had caused his budding flower to cry so honestly he wasn't so certain.

The blonde boy in the Anbu's arm as he had killed that boastful and stupid councilman had to have been theirs. Minato had sealed the Kyubi in his own son. She knew that, but the night, the destruction was terrible. Her home was destroyed, her dear friends dead and their son the container of the demon Kyubi no Kitsune now. Cursed to a terrible life, the life of a Jinchuuriki, and she couldn't even be allowed to help him.

Jiraya walked out of the Hokage's home feeling numb as he analyzed the war hero's words to him. He had explained the law he had created to him very thoroughly, Naruto's identity as a Jinchuuriki would be kept secret from the younger generations. The punishment for revealing this to anyone not a Chuunin or over the age of 20 years old. He couldn't help but see the flaw in this way of thinking, the kid wouldn't be normal and the hatred of this village would win out eventually. He couldn't do anything now, if only he had been here earlier he could have done something but he soon realized with quiet dread: what could he really do?

 **This chapter was honestly hard for me, I'm not a broken person and haven't had everything taken in one night. I'm hoping to make the politics more intense as time goes with this story. Again any constructive criticism is greatly appreciated. So review if you find anything I could improve on something.**

 **Hope you had as much fun reading as I did writing this. I hope nobody can tell I was so excited that I rushed this chapter out, I'm intending to mix my original world into this. So look forward to that soon and the explanation of it all. Until next time readers.**

 **Signing off,**

 **Damian Xavier**


	3. Chapter 3

**This third chapter was the longest so far and honestly I'm pushing it out earlier than I meant to... I'm too damn excited about this it's not even funny. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. It was a doozy a long painful doozy that I honestly don't know if I wrote it or if I blanked out and woke up to it. But I enjoyed writing it, this chapter was a lot easier. So enjoy and don't forget to review. I need some criticism. It's bothering me honestly that the story is getting views but I've not got a single review or PM yet.**

 _ **Chapter Three: This is Really the Start?**_

Kakashi awoke with a start hearing a loud crash and a cry, he almost chuckled at the mischievous nature of his little protege, the kid even at only a year old was just like his mother. Kushina would be so upset he thought briefly, knowing the woman wanted her child to be much calmer than her. Poor kid had Kushina's mentality if he'd ever seen it. But it reminded him of her so he couldn't care less.

The blond troublemaker sat on the ground crying as Kakashi walked toward him. He couldn't believe this kid, there was baby powder fresh squeezed all around the room and the boy had the Copy Ninja's headband in his hand. How the hell the kid got it Kakashi would come to wonder for years afterward.

Casually he picked the kid up and walked out the room to place him on the couch, the kid laughing as he puts the powder on his hand in Kakashi's hair, and as soon he places him on the couch the kid rolled to get off of it.

"Naruto."

"Kaka?" The kid giggled out boisterously making Kakashi slump forward in silent prayer that the name didn't stick.

"Stay on the couch," he said quietly and Naruto nodded to him in understanding. With that Kakashi moved to clean up the room, his Sharingan eye picking up every detail. The kid had his headband still, oh well this was good training.

He cleaned the walls and still in use crib as well as the little changing island in the corner. He had gotten both from Kurenai Yuhi as a gift for his new burden, though that is what she said he never felt Naruto was a burden. He found the child refreshing and honestly he kept things from being boring. He honestly felt that Naruto was the best thing to happen to him. He had healed some and at least wasn't brooding in front of the hero stone as often since Naruto's appearance into his life. Soon he'd be buying Naruto a bed though, as much as he knew he'd regret it.

His mind wondered and soon he was reminiscing on when he had first received Naruto. Two Civilian Councilors had come to him in his home as Naruto was sleeping in the crib that was at the time Kakashi's room. Suddenly the room emulated the scene in from eight months ago.

Kakashi looked intently at the two councilors, Arata and Haruhi. Arata was a fat merchant who made his hatred for Naruto known over the last three months, and acted intensely on it. Haruhi was vain and was on the council as she handled the affairs of the civilian banking; seeing as shinobi and civilian banking were handled differently someone had to head the civilian side of it.

Arata started "Kakashi I'll be honest I'm surprised that you take care of that thing. Maybe you should just let it die?" Haruhi nodded with a smile, "Yes, or maybe you should kill it yourself. The monster deserves it, don't you agree Kakashi?"

A great killing intent, made intense by Chakra, enveloped the two of them scaring them to stillness as Kakashi stood up slowly in front of the two. He spoke, quietly with rage seeping into every word he spoke to the councilors.

"Arata, Haruhi. If you don't leave my home I will kill you and hang your bodies naked from the Hokage monument," they ran from the home of the ex-Anbu Captain quickly.

As the memory faded Kakashi smiled and kept working, he heard a noise behind him and saw Naruto walking clumsily toward him from his door.

"Kaka, tiyered sleep?" The boy said yawning. Kakashi had finished cleaning, but he smiled at the boy through his mask. Picking Naruto up lightly he left the room turning off the light behind him and moving to his own room laying kid down with him the two fell asleep on his futon.

Kakashi and Naruto walked toward the Hokage tower with Naruto clutching Kakashi's hand even if the man had to bend down a little to compensate for the kid's lack of height. Naruto was to meet Jiraya-sama now and Kakashi was nervous for some reason, some sort of insecurity forcing itself to the forefront of his mind. Naruto was excited to see 'Old Man Hokage' again, but he wasn't expecting the tall white haired man smiling at him.

Kakashi was walking once again with Naruto but Jiraya-sama was carrying the kid on his shoulders as Kakashi chuckled as citizens stared at the Sennin. Naruto was laughing and having fun riding on Jiraya's shoulders, Jiraya looked as though he was having fun as well.

The kid had taken to him immediately, just after he introduced himself in the boisterous and completely unnecessary way. The kid had ran at his toad yelling 'froggy' and immediately the toad had dispelled leaving Jiraya to take the entire tackle hug that the kid had somehow managed to do. He should barely be able to walk let alone tackle anything, the little brat.

Kakashi awoke with a start, again, for the twelfth time in four months. Naruto had once again climbed into his bed a shivering mess. Nightmares had plagued the boy for a couple months now. It was fine with him, he appreciated the company and he couldn't really find a real problem with the scared boy.

He realized he was becoming an honest Father in that moment, and Naruto was his. Kakashi's life had become about Naruto now. He was easily out of shape from the ice cream he'd made a large part of his diet now, and Kami only knew about the ramen addiction of the young kid. The child was going to be in trouble soon, Kushina had said once that Uzumaki had to train extensively in Chakra control from a young age. Kakashi couldn't remember anything else other than that on the subject but he Chakra was important for success anyways. Once Naruto turned three he would start on it. The Leaf Concentration exercise would do two different things for Naruto, help with his concentration and Chakra control.

Naruto passed out again not really to Kakashi's surprise, the kid had taken to the Chakra training like a fish to water. He easily remembered the loud bang from Naruto as he unlocked his Chakra. Easily his Chakra capacity was that of a newly graduated Gennin. Naruto had cried a little afterward, the bang had hurt the kid's ears, his left ear drum bleeding lightly. Kakashi tried to check it despite Naruto's struggling and protests, using the mystical palm technique to try to check his ear for some kind damage, but it was already healed completely when he finally made Naruto calm down.

Kakashi easily dodged a punch aimed for his face from a loudly yelling blond haired kid. He pushed his fist into Naruto's abdomen making him stumble and kick out at Kakashi. Pushing the offending limb past the side of his face was little issue, but the quick spin from the hand that had made itself to the ground was more surprising. Naruto forced Kakashi to block his face and mid-section quickly and throw the child just as quickly as the block started.

Naruto panted heavily at his father figure, he was now five and Kakashi had added Taijutsu and exercise to the training regimen six months earlier. Surprising once again Naruto had taken it in stride and moved forward to try to master everything Kakashi taught him. The boy was impressive and Jiraya-sama had helped often with the training he went through.

Once again chuckling an amused Kakashi brought an exhausted Naruto into their home, his son had finally mastered the tree walking exercise today. When he could fight on the trees they would move on to water walking technique the Copy Cat Ninja mused. This kid exceeded every expectation a man could have for his son. Kakashi had put him on the couch with a groan. Since training he had changed both of their diet from ramen and ice cream to vegetables and meat. His son would often complain but he ate it in fear of going hungry as Kakashi had threatened over two years ago.

Naruto was slowly gaining more skill and Kakashi felt proud by the fact that his son could easily take on a Gennin, though in all honesty he thought it possible the boy could take on some Chuunin but he wouldn't want to push the boy to death. Naruto had finally finished his push-ups that had been assigned to him the boy moved on to the sit-ups. Kakashi decided to teach the boy a couple of very basic Ninjutsu. The Kawarimi no Jutsu would be enough to keep Naruto busy for months.

Naruto was starting the academy tomorrow and Kakashi smirked when he realized what he was going to do for the Uzumaki. He presented Naruto with something he had been saving for him for months. An orange face mask mimicking his own. Naruto had hugged him so hard while crying on his shoulder with the mask in his hand. Naruto had quickly put the mask on with tears still rolling down his cheekbones. Naruto now wore the mask and the jump suit that was attached to it, and Kakashi gave him a single strap bag to go across his chest. Kakashi smirked as his mini him/son moved through the gate.

Naruto smiled while walking through the gate and moved to room 105 for class. Soon everyone was seated in the classroom, all of the children talking loudly all the while he took in the room committing all of it to memory. Soon the instructor came in, the man was a standard Chuunin and was easily dismissed as being boring. The instructor began calling everyone's names from a list including Naruto's name. Naruto spoke clearly 'I'm here Sensei' and the man smirked evilly exclaiming that if you didn't say you were there then you would be marked absent. Naruto, beginning to be in tears, yelled that he was there and the instructor him with a cheeky grin saying that he now saw him and moved on with the roll call and internally was proud that he made the demon frustrated. Naruto was in for a rough year, but he would endure like Kaka-papa said that all shinobi do. He would get past it even with this stupid teacher.

Naruto had tried to make friends with other children his age, but for some reason the kids wouldn't talk to him. They avoided him like a plague and cried that they didn't want to be eaten by a scary monster when they did acknowledge him. He thought maybe Kaka-papa would know why the kids acted like that. He wasn't quite sure why but it seemed like his teacher didn't like him either, the man had yelled at him throughout the entire class multiple times despite him not doing anything other than taking notes.

As the blond boy walked out of the school down the hall he heard a loud banging sound as if someone had hit a locker. Being naturally curious and still young Naruto looked in that direction to see three of the older boys bullying a girl his age. He knew he had to do something, and it couldn't wait until a teacher came. One of the boys, the biggest of the bunch, punched her on the top of the head laughing loudly.

"Man look at her weird eyes, she's some kinda freak. We beat up weak little freaks like you." Naruto growled drawing one of the boy's attention. "Look at her, she can't even-" his friend had nudged him and pointed down the hall and the little boy who had just growled rather loudly, "What's this? Another shrimp I'll pound him too," he exclaimed loudly.

As he heard this Naruto walked forward knowing he was caught by the boys, but he was angry now. He easily became deadly serious and quiet, watching the boys stalk toward him as if he were some prey. The girl had tears in her eyes and was watching in silent hope. Naruto started to speak, trying to diffuse the situation before fighting like Kaka-papa said he should do if faced with this type of situation.

"Guys I really don't want to fight you," Naruto said hesitantly; he was lying of course. He wanted to rip them to shreds, kick their teeth in for hurting the girl and taking pleasure in doing as much.

"Then don't fight you little squirt, we'll just kick your ass," the smaller boy on Naruto's left said deplorably.

Naruto stepped into the defensive stance that Kaka-papa taught him, getting ready to defend himself from the boys. They laughed at him and the boy on the left pointed "He can't even do the Academy style stances. He's probably just thinking he looks cool!"

The boys charged, all three at the same time; but for Naruto it felt like an eternity. These boys were so slow but yet so arrogant? He was confuse as they finally got close to him. The bigger boy swung with a left fist at Naruto's head that he quickly dodged with a graceful backbend lifting a foot under the boy's chin. In this same movement he grabbed the smaller boy on the left's right arm and pivoted over it sending a downward kick to the top of the boy's head and rolling over him as the boy on the right's left fist came for his still airborne chest. The full power of the punch landed on the small older boy's face knocking him out. Naruto did a spinning kick aiming for the bigger boy's chest and made clean contact easily knocking the wind out of the boy and sending him skidding on his back. The third boy had stopped fighting, he knew he was outmatched and he heard someone coming. Grabbing his knocked out friend ran out of the Hallway with his other, still gagging, friend following him.

With a satisfied 'hmph' Naruto turned to the girl he had saved and offered her his hand with a large smile on his face. Though she couldn't see it, he totally forgot he had a mask on now.

 **The fight scenes were so natural for me and I don't know why. I hope that the writing style didn't make it hard to understand. I just couldn't bring myself to put the word flashback in my story. It would be kinda dumb and repetitive, so I figured 'why not try a different approach' oddly I'm pretty satisfied with the way this chapter turned out. I know some of it was probably seemingly rushed but don't judge me. I haven't been this excited about very many things in my short time on this Earth. So please, review and give me some constructive criticisms.**

 **Signing off,**

 **Damian Xavier**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone, I'm back again. I'm not going to lie, this trouble was hard not to rush through, and honestly it would be terrible if I had run out of patience with it. I'm not going to lie to you all I always loved the idea of Kakashi stepping up to the plate with Naruto. Maybe it isn't as original as other ideas that you guys see but it makes me happy and makes for easy plot movement and more realistic actions and reactions from both Kakashi and Naruto both. Naruto is the link to Kakashi's past and I never quite understood why he wasn't a more active memeber in Naruto's life in the manga and anime. But I digress it wasn't my story to write, nor can I be much of a critic honestly. So without further hold up enjoy the story.**

 _ **Chapter Four: Secret of a Lifetime… Maybe?**_

Naruto kicked a rock with a huff, after what happened with the girl he couldn't believe how unreasonable that guy had been. He'd practically saved the girl from being beaten and that man had just picked her up in a hurry. Not even acknowledging Naruto's existence.

"Stupid jerk," Naruto sighed as he walked out the gate seeing Kaka-papa eye smiling at him. Naruto did the same to his father figure, forgetting about the day's events. Laughing happily he ran to Kakashi hugging him tightly with a smile on his face.

Kakashi easily saw the pondering expression on his son's face, being as easy going as he was even when worried he knew it would come out eventually, or at least he hoped. This had better not be some bullying situation where he was never told and he found his wonderful son- no he couldn't think like that. Naruto would tell him.

Kakashi walked Naruto to Ichiraku ramen bar to celebrate a successful day at school, just like Minato-sensei did after a successful mission. In his right eye he saw a flash of indigo and green. Kakashi chuckled lightly knowing what this meant for his son, and it seemed he didn't notice the little girl. He looked at the sky in amusement, soon they arrived at their destination; to Naruto's complete delight.

Naruto was so happy with the ramen stand, he loved ramen. It was a gift from Kami herself, his ambrosia so to speak. His love for ramen of any kind couldn't be described in mere words or even feelings; it just was. It's very existence was bliss in his mind, but Kaka-papa never let him have it anymore. Training stunk, but Naruto loved getting stronger he was sure it'd serve a good purpose later.

All Kakashi could think was he had to say and reveal really sucked, he had no clue how to break it to his son that he was becoming an active shinobi once again. Much less to any seven year old who was attached to you as much as you were them. Hopefully this bribery would reduce the tears that he was sure would come, he didn't know if he could say no to Naruto's sadness. He had no clue what he would do in response, and he was so sorry for this conversation.

While Naruto was suspicious of his Papa he was sure this was some kind of reward, but why was he so distracted? Naruto knew he wasn't very smart like most of Papa's friends but he had developed a sort of emotional radar. He had to Kaka-papa was hard to read for even trained shinobi let alone small kids. So what was wrong? He was about to ask, but Papa sighed making Naruto cringe slightly. It was bad, or worrying at least.

Kakashi sighed loudly, cursing him slightly at his slip up, Naruto would catch that easily. It was bull crap, only person who could read him was a kid he trained; and maybe a purple haired, trench coat wearing, dango obsessed sadist but he'd never admit that shit to anyone.

"Kaka-papa?" Kakashi cringed slightly, the boy figured something out and it'd come before the damn ramen, there went to hoping no he'd have to take this bull by the horns and lose. He just knew he would. "What are you not telling me?" Naruto's eyes were starting to widen as he looked up at his father. He knew the man would give in very soon, at least after he applied pressure. The man was a sucker for the slightly under grown and cute seven year-old. The man was in his palms, "Daddy?" He asked letting a lone tear leak out his eye.

Kakashi's will snapped, the kid still looked like a five year-old and had the cuteness factor. He wasn't weak… he thought. Dropping his head slightly so that Naruto wouldn't see him starting to shed tears.

"Naruto… I have become an active ninja again," Kakashi said softly. Kakashi had seven years to prepare so why did this seem so much harder now than seven years ago? Kakashi almost chuckled at his changes, had it really been seven years? It wasn't long enough; and maybe it was him being selfish but this boy, this healer, in front of him who was on the same road as him would kill like him, fight like him, possibly pick up porn like him, who looked up to him… he didn't want to leave him. Not now, not ever. Naruto was his precious son, and he didn't want to leave him alone in this village.

At first Iruka had came to Ichiraku ramen bar to relax from his last mission, and ended up listening to a soap opera instead. What's worse it was between the demon and his guardian, how the man had ever befriended the thing in the first place he had no clue. He lost his parents and the man who played 'daddy' to the demon lost a whole lot more than that.

"Why?" He quietly asked not realizing the man and thing both heard him. Nor did he notice the odd look the newly reinstated Copy Cat Ninja gave him followed by an angry realization dawned. The man's mouth opened slightly and was followed by slight killing intent.

"Why _what_?" Kakashi's voice seethed toward him in calm anger, releasing an underlying and deadly rage. Iruka would have flinched if he were able to. But the Chakra presence following the man's question quickly shut him up. Worst of all the boy looked comfortable with it, unaffected and even more looked as if he were confused by the other man's anger.

"Papa?" Naruto's voice sounded snapping Kakashi out of his rage, "why are you using so much Chakra here?" Kakashi eye smiled down at the masked boy making him even more confused than before he asked the question.

"Sometimes morons need to be reprimanded, especially mere Gennin who forget their place in this world," Kakashi said simply making Naruto nod in acceptance, but remembered his questions from earlier.

Iruka growled at the comment, and stood up quickly glaring at the masked man and boy. What he said next he would regret, but his pride wouldn't allow him to take the insult even at the hands of a Jounin.

"Why do you waste your time on that thing," he yelled in a rage. "It is a dem-" the scarred Gennin found himself across the street crashing into a dango stand, bleeding profusely from the same place as his scar from seven years ago. Kakashi was on top of him as soon as he landed inside the stand landing a fist in his left side right above the kidney making him almost release his bladder. Picking the boy up by the scruff of his chain mail, crunching it in his hand to exemplify his point to him.

"Say another word about _my_ son," Kakashi said lifting him above his head despite the clinking of chains giving way under his grip, "and not even Anbu will be able to understand what happened to your body." As he stopped enveloping the young man in killing intent the chains gave way letting the brat fall on his rear end in fear.

"Papa? Why has everyone been acting like that toward me today? Did I do something wrong?" Dammit why'd the boy have to ask that now of all times, Kakashi thought looking back at him. With a seal less Shunshin Kakashi picked Naruto up and brought him into their training ground, training ground three, and dropped him on his feet only to reappear on the top of one of the training posts.

"Kaka-papa?" Naruto questioned in fear of what was proceeding to happen.

Kakashi was quiet as he let Naruto take in the familiar surroundings of where he bled sweat and soon it would where he would shed tears, or maybe not. The kid was always stronger than he ever thought.

"Naruto what do you remember about my explanation on the Kyubi?" Kakashi asked his son quietly, more reserved than he'd ever been with anyone except Minato-sensei. Damn that Gennin and every Kami forsaken villager. He hoped Yami would eat their souls with hot sauce.

"It was killed in a large battle by your sensei, The Fourth Hokage, but he died of severe Chakra exhaustion afterward, you used it at a warning to never use too much Chakra in a fight Kaka-papa," Naruto affirmed to his father figure.

"Naruto this is a secret that you may never tell to anyone unless you know for sure that you can trust them, none of your classmates that gossip nor anyone who dislikes you. At all, are we clear son?" Kakashi stressed to him as assiduously as was possible; seeing his nod he continued, "Naruto I lied to you. It is the only lie I have ever told you. What I kept from you is that not even Minato-sensei could kill the Bijuu. They are entirely made of Chakra and would only reform angrier than when they were killed, like those old stories I would read you. The ones about dragons and warriors, remember?" Seeing the boy nod, almost numbly, he went on explaining, "The only thing Minato-sensei could do is seal the beast inside a newborn baby who's Chakra pathways had not developed yet."

Naruto was in awe at the skill it'd take to seal anything more than a Kunai, let alone a demon. Jiraya-Sofu had tried to explain the art to him Naruto could barely understand it, though he felt a little drawn to it. His brain stopped. He looked up at his father in horror. The Kyubi attacked the day he was born, and Kaka-papa said it was sealed meaning…

"Kaka-papa," Naruto's voice broke as he choked on the words, "Kaka-papa did The Fourth Hokage seal the Kyubi in me?" Naruto asked pleading internally for it to not be true.

Kakashi appeared in front of the masked little boy that was his entire existence in human form. He replied simply while hugging him tightly.

"Yes."

Naruto froze in his embrace making Kakashi grip him slightly harder while looking in the sky pleading for something. He didn't know what, he just wanted something from a deity. He didn't care what just something to stop this sadness and chaos. Naruto started shaking, and sobbing into the 24 year-old father's chest.

Naruto's world was starting to shatter, he gripped Kaka-papa's back; this was two bombshells. Two very important bombshells that struck his very soul like blades. He had no clue what to do, what to say, or even how to feel. Crying seemed like a viable option right now, and a lot of crying he would do for a long 15 minutes.

"Why?" Naruto finally asked.

Kakashi flinched at the question. He wasn't sure Naruto was ready for the answer, but he didn't want to lie to him anymore. What was he to do?

"Naruto… I don't know how to answer that without explaining a little more about this situation," Kakashi said slowly. Naruto pulled away slightly after hearing the answer to look his Papa in the eyes. Kakashi sighed and continued, "he believed in you Naruto. You are the last Uzumaki in the village," Kakashi choked back a whimper, "and he couldn't ask anyone else to give up their child for the sealing when he had his own."

Naruto's eyes widened. He was adopted by Kakashi.

 _Minutes earlier in the village_

Iruka followed the dem- boy and Kakashi as quickly as possible. Coming to the scene of The Copy Ninja flinching visibly. Then he heard Kakashi tell Naruto about his father.

Hinata Hyuuga followed the two very closely herself, while not as fast as the Jounin she pushed herself to run as fast as she possibly could easily beating the Gennin there and hearing most of the conversation. Kyubi and all. She thought no less of the boy who saved her. Moving from the woods toward father and son she intended to tell the boy thank you and leave.

Iruka watched the girl in the green hoodie and indigo hair walk from the brush from beside him. He could only gawk as the girl hugged the boy and man together. The still bloody Gennin had to admit it, he didn't like the Kyubi, but if the boy was trusted by The Fourth Hokage then what right did he have to not trust him. Walking from the trees just as calmly he approached the group.

Hinata felt arms enclose around her and the two strangers she was currently hugging.

Hiruzen Sarutobi looked in on the scene, Naruto would be fine even with Kakashi on missions now. The 16 year-old boy and seven year-old Hyuuga would make sure of it. He knew Kami was watching over them, despite his absence of his belief in religion he wouldn't deny that there had to be something out there at this point.

A shadowed figure watched the cute familial scene in front of it and smiled while chuckling. Maybe he didn't need to be here spying but Jiraya couldn't help it, his godson was an important part of his life; even if the kid looked like a dark orange and blond Kakashi.

Jiraya shivered feeling a presence near glanced around for the threat, seeing nothing he shivered again but he was certain he didn't see anything. But something was there and he knew it. He looked back at the scene that had played out in front of him. Of course he had lead the Gennin to be in the scene from the very beginning but the girl? He was pleasantly surprised by her, she would make the a great addition to his books. He giggled perversely, even if children weren't his poison he knew that many a romance stories started in the early childhood, or what was left of a childhood for soon to be killers. The Gennin he'd led to the stand knowing what would happen and realizing he would push Kakashi into this position followed by Iruka Umino's caring nature. He'd planned this, but it went way beyond his expectation.

Kakashi looked up at the Gennin, the man had the gall to smile and mouth the words 'I'm sorry' to him.

 **For those of you questioning my choices and my blatant disregard for my own story line let me explain myself. Iruka was in the battle with the Kyubi and that's where he originally got the scar on his nose. So with that it's obvious he was in the crowd when the announcement was made about Naruto's status as a Jinchuuriki. Also it isn't necessarily out of the question for him to blame Naruto for the events seeing as he was only nine years old when it happened. Also he is known as caring and having a slight explanation would be enough for him to grow some sort of kinship and separate the boy from a monster. It is seriously almost the same as the canon version of his change in opinion of Naruto just earlier and without having to save the kid from enemy ninja.**

 **Kakashi is a shinobi who doesn't show much emotion, so for Naruto to be able to live peacefully with him he'd have to be able to understand Kakashi in a manner that most of us understand our own parents growing up.**

 **For Jiraya's involvement I figured it wouldn't a stretch for Jiraya to know one of the few non-ninja that was on the battlefield or was possibly tipped off by Hiruzen. I'm not quite sure which I prefer if I'm honest with you guys and gals. But his involvement was for nothing more than the betterment of Naruto and stave off some of Kakashi's own worries.**

 **Now I might have teased you guys with my own original story involvement and character appearance and I wanted to bring at least one into this chapter, but it was impossible. The character I'm bringing in specifically is not quite what you'd expect and will come with a long ass explanation and a lot of links to my original story but it is a slow process especially with the level of detail that it will require to make holes and fill them.**

 **In the name of all that is Holy it will be torture to explain it all, think about how I'm having to connect two worlds that are nothing alike. That contain two separate powers. Connect dots so deeply rooted in this fan base and the lore involved in it, while I'm changing some of it to meet my needs I am still trying to keep the story flowing with the canon story line at the same time instead of creating a new set of situations just to move it like I'm 've seen so many people do. I don't dislike that but it doesn't suit my style with a few exceptions there won't be a huge amount of deviation from canon story.**

 **Thank you guys and gals for reading my cute little story. I look forward to finishing chapter five and posting it. My story has been read a little more than I expected. But I can't complain about that. But come on people please review. I'm getting bored with just writing, I want some kind of criticism here. I started this to get better at writing and the only way for that to happen is for the average readers and others who are extraordinary writers to criticize it and point out issues so that I can refine my style and get all around better at writing.**

 **Signing off,**

 **Damian Xavier**


	5. Chapter 5

**I had a really hard time writing this. While I didn't give many details as to the before, I honestly did that on purpose. Rage to that level is hard to describe but I honestly wanted to leave some ability out seeing as they would require explanation and it would ruin this so instead I'm letting you guys draw conclusions on what had happened before this point for these characters. Please leave a Review and PM me ideas if you have a good one for where you think this should go from here.**

 _ **Chapter Five: He's Back Again**_

Mwari looked at the wayward child in front of him. They panted together, the boy glared evilly at him. Why'd he think of an immortal being over 300 years old as a child? Maybe because he was the god of this world having lived for millions of years. He'd seen animals rise and fall as the top species but this man was something else entirely compared to all of them, even the Angels and Demons of his own creation. He looked at John Urram Bell critically. The man was still glaring heatedly looking ready to pounce with the Dirk he could easily see in his right hand.

It had all started for John over 300 years ago when he had looked Mwari in the eye and proclaimed his wrongs on that battlefield. The overlord of heaven had taken mercy on him, bringing him into his home and training him to harness his heavenly powers. It created the balance in his body with his three different natures. Angelic, Demonic, and Human. The 331 year old man had done a lot for the world since that time, endured so much and now he would be tossed away? Bump that. He was going to kill Mwari and go home, his real home The Elemental Nations. That is where he belonged and he knew it, and had known since returning from his banishment 200 years ago. He couldn't open the portal himself and Mwari had refused to give him that happiness.

His mind flashed and he could only think poor Devin. The poor poor Angel, all he had done is plead for John's happiness. Mwari's heart had broken but it had to be done, he had to make the statement to John. Betrayal would not be acceptable, even if it wasn't actual betrayal. Devin's exploding body. The start of all of this: the public execution of John's best friend was the starting point. He didn't take it well, as a matter of fact the slaughter that followed was hands down _impressive_ and awe inspiring. He saw the brutality of Satan's number one man many times, but never like this. The scenes made even his most veteran Angels cough on their own bile. After the first death that was.

John continued his angry glare at Mwari and readied himself, steeling his nerves and bracing for his next attack. Mwari had seemed in thought, John knew he was but that never really stopped the deity from parrying before. He moved flashing beside Mwari with an open and glowing palm and a glinting dagger. His hand was kicked away harshly, but the glinting metal got through to the forearm of the deity.

The metal burned, but the ominous hand hadn't touched him. He was in the clear, so he thought when a loud whoosh sounded accompanied by smoke and a short knife appeared in John's hand being thrown at high speeds immediately. The knife passed by his head with a whizzing noise. In a blur of motion and a white light John was behind him thrusting a fist into his head with an explosion of weird blue energy. Mwari was sent through the ground ripping a large hole through the earth where he landed. He spun seeing the knife flying again and once again the flash accompanied by a fist to his face.

John felt alive again, he hadn't used this in battle since the other world with his wife. And while he couldn't use the Jutsu taught to him by his Uzumakaze wife he could manipulate Chakra enough for Fuinjutsu and pure Chakra manipulation, that was the extent in this world. His wife would laugh at him if she saw him getting his ass stomped like he had been. The teleportation had been a simple illusion, trickery even. He was augmenting his movement with the Chakra and replacing flash bombs to throw off Mwari. He chuckled, the soulless bastard probably thought he was teleporting from one place to another still he hoped. Quickly he pulled another of the short knives, this one with an explosive seal engraved into it instead of a sealing tag. Throwing it expertly at the deity who jumped out the way expecting the flash of light. John smirked making a half ram seal.

Mwari jumped not wanting to be subject to the flash that was sure to come. He smirked at John but the man was smiling evilly, and what was with his hand? Suddenly steel exploded next to him and he was blown away with shards of metal sticking into his skin. Suddenly a flash of light and John was once again beside him kicking one of the shards deeper into his skin. He stretched his hand out with a knife protruding from his wrist cutting John's leg open as he flew away from him. Quickly he began channeling his power as a deity and was healing, back flipping onto his seeing John put his leg down slowly with a wince. Mwari looked at his Stiletto knife that he burst from his sleeve and then at John making the boy glare again. He opened his mouth.

"John lets just give this up," he yelled out trying to sound earnest.

"Go to Hell, it suits you," John whispered cracking the ground with his feet while channeling his Chakra and Demonic powers together. Suddenly he felt more powerful and his body began to smoke as all of his wounds healed themselves like Mwari's.

Mwari was impressed by this new exuberance, and the power he showed in his abandon? Truly not a good thing for him, it could kill him if. The deity looked at the Dirk that still hadn't been used yet. It now glowed blue like the man's hand, somehow the blade was seemingly more dangerous because of it and what's more it was more than just blue. It was something else as well. It looked like an extra blade coming off of the blade, it was a clear blue but it was there and Mwari would be careful of it.

John huffed heavily but looked up, there behind Mwari was a rip. Not just a rip but a rip in space and time itself. He clicked his tongue, the portal was there and unstable enough to not be followed through. But he had to get past the deity in front of him, and by now he'd be taken more seriously than just five minutes earlier. He thought quickly looking over Mwari's shoulder again.

" _Fuck,_ this is going to hurt," John muttered. Quickly he dashed off intent on passing Mwari taking a knife to his stomach and screaming all the while, in pain and victory. He jumped through the blackness of the portal.

John felt as though he was being ripped apart, every fiber of his being ripped apart. He couldn't even scream as his body was turned to from particles. Passing out was a common occurrence in these portals but never had he experienced this. Suddenly everything went black and he felt nothing.

Mwari watched the portal smirking, the boy had banished himself. To the world he had been to before and the deity thanked himself for that until suddenly he spit out something gold and like a liquid. He coughed again and realized he was puking up blood, his blood. Followed by an intestine rupturing, he looked at his bare chest in pain and saw a weird looking drawing made from that blue energy and Angel energy. No John didn't, he killed him. It was over and he knew it, he'd been bested and finally best him in battle. He fell over dead and not moving.

The smell of rust and metal assaulted his nostrils, followed by the stench of ash. It was old, possibly decades even. John sat up and looked around, it was a battlefield and the skeletons suggested it had in fact been decades. The clothes still wrapped around the skeleton beside him bore a familiar symbol. The Uzumakaze. They had been here, his family. Someone had killed them. He screamed loudly to the heavens in rage and misery.

 **Before I go any further my name is not John and none of John's thoughts or feelings are based on my own, he is a fictional character and I'm not doing that whole self insert Mary Sue crap.**

 **Mwari is a dictator, as such he needs to establish his rule in order to stay feared and in charge. John lost his faith and missed his self made home, even if his wife is gone he still had attachment there. All in all it was about forcing his own banishment.**

 **While the world, which is an altered version of Earth as we know it, does not allow him to use Jutsu he can mold Chakra and Fuinjutsu is pure Chakra manipulation. I hope you enjoyed my reference to the Fourth Hokage's Jutsu hope it didn't really trigger anyone thinking it was impossible that he'd know that; which you were right.**

 **So as always Review and PM me ideas, I'd really appreciate it. Like a lot. I need to get better at this.**

 **Signing off,**

 **Damian Xavier**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hope you all enjoy the chapter, it took me a little while to really get on this one. I had a lot of trouble at first but tada it's done. I finally got a review as well so I'm going to reply to those at the end. As always help me get better at this and review and PM ideas to me.**

 _ **Chapter Six: Sasuke Uchiha**_

Naruto ran quickly with a smile, Papa had called him out of this entire week for specialized training in Ninjutsu techniques and Chakra control. Kakashi-papa had figured out a new way to improve his control, it included spinning it inside of a water balloon to pop it. He hadn't figured it out yet, but his Papa believed in him so he would.

Naruto decided to take the long way to training ground three, going down a side road toward the training ground. Looking forward and moving at top speed beside a lake. He didn't see the movement in front of him, suddenly he found himself sprawling backward. A black haired kid glared down at him, murder in his eyes.

Sasuke heard a crunching sound as he climbed a set of stairs, his head was down and he was sad. His family had just been killed, the Uchiha clan was no more. An orange blur had smashed into him suddenly and bounced backward immediately. Almost if on instinct from taking a blow. The blur had been a blond boy in an orange masked jumpsuit. Out of instinct Sasuke glared down at the boy, ready to berate him and possibly beat him down. He was an Uchiha, an elite member of this society and as such he would not let people forget it.

Sasuke did not recognize him because of the mask but still he wouldn't let that affect his anger at him. He should have apologized immediately but instead the boy just looked up at him in wonder, and it started to piss him off.

"Apologize loser," he told the blond starting to move toward glaring at him still. Suddenly the boy's fear disappeared and his eyes became cold.

Naruto felt his body moving on its own, he jumped up quickly closing in on the other boy. Naruto felt Chakra bleeding into his eyes as he looked into the other boy's eyes, not sure what was going on but feeling satisfaction at the shocked look he was receiving. Getting in the boy's face with little hesitation, with a growl he saw the boy start to back away from him in fear. Suddenly he was glad that he didn't have to resort to violence, and sort of anxious that he could scare someone that was bigger than him.

The blond's blue eyes were glowing as the sun rose to their right, it was darker and the glowing hue in the irises of this little boy were easily showing his glare at the black haired boy. This boy was easily scarier than anyone he'd ever met, other than his brother, and he was too scared to try to figure out why. Suddenly the boy's eyes shined brightly as he apologized nicely and walked along the shore.

Naruto didn't know what came over him, suddenly he felt a need to be angry, then as soon as it came it was gone in the wind. The black haired boy had backed away in fear, he wasn't sure why he felt satisfied at the boy's fear but it was something to ask Papa about after training. Everything was good to go, but the boy had looked sad for a minute. Right before reacting in anger he had this look in his eye, Kakashi-papa sometimes got the same look but Naruto didn't know what it was.

Sasuke looked at the blond's retreating back and seethed, this littler kid had scared him. Him, an Uchiha, and then has the gall to walk away as if nothing even happened? The little moron would pay dearly Sasuke'd rip that mask off and- he was gone. The boy suddenly disappeared from view as if he were never there. At this Sasuke's eyes widened in a dramatic fashion looking for the kid briefly before huffing and walking away in boredom.

Kakashi looked up at his son as he entered the training field with him and smiled. The boy would be the death of him but not before he taught him his birthright, the Rasengan. He wouldn't let him know for another four or so years but he would eventually. His Musuko would get the exercise in a few days, if not less and then Kakashi would have him do it from other known Chakra points in his body to make the next step easier and more achievable. Ah Naruto was a dream to teach if you knew how, it was easy and the boy was motivated in a way that he'd never seen in anyone. Ever.

Papa looked busy so Naruto naturally started working on the exercise while channeling other exercises at the same time. A leaf was stuck to his forehead and he was sitting higher in a tree on the bottom of a branch. The balloon had begun to bubble last night when suddenly a hole burst forth, coating his hand in water. He was more determined now than ever.

Sasuke had walked home from the lake he had met the little boy at, when suddenly he recognized him. He was in his class but he'd always skip for weeks and that little _Hyuuga_ girl seemed to cling to him like some kind of protector or Guardian Angel or some other inhumanly being. Thinking of it he remembered a teacher mouthing the words 'Demon' while scolding him harshly. The man hadn't shown up in that class since and suddenly they got a new teacher with a scar across his nose that the boy had openly hugged on the first day.

The teacher, Iruka-sensei, was a little young though maybe fourteen years old if not less. He was a good teacher. Now wasn't the time to think about that though, Sasuke had to train, to get stronger, to _kill_ his older brother.

Itachi Uchiha had murdered his entire family and the blood he had spilled called Sasuke to revenge. As soon as he had woken up from the small shock induced coma he had pledged to avenge his family's genocide. His older brother deserved all of his hatred asked for it even and in the end the elder Uchiha would die by Sasuke's hand. He chuckled darkly, but it soon turned into a cry that was followed by a large fireball torching a large chunk of the Uchiha shopping district. His Aunt and Uncle's shop was nowhere in the charred wreckage as the boy's tantrum extended on.

John looked around the battlefield intent on finding some clue as to what had happened here. He found headbands with weird symbols on them, they utterly confused him. Some were of mountains others clouds and weirder still steam. He took the headbands just in case and sealed them followed by a few weapons and a pricey looking bottle of ink. He moved on into the ruins of some sort of village that utterly devastated him, even as a Demon king he hadn't killed children, they were innocents that had nothing to do with past wrongs. However here he saw the bodies of so many children brutally murdered. Some had rocks sticking through eye holes, other skeletons were burnt to a crisp, still worse other bodies lied around with spinal cracks. Vomit presented itself to the ground as he saw the unclothed form of an especially young looking female body. Bile filled John's throat again and again as he took in each scene of horror. He cried as he discovered each attrocity committed against his family and with each discovery he found himself angrier and angrier, and hating more and more.

He thought he had gotten over these feelings but they just presented themselves more until he came to a perfectly intact and small home. There had been a barrier at one point but it was gone now, that much he could tell. He went inside the small home, easily he found himself inside a cavern filled with shelves upon shelves of scrolls books and anything that could make a man a scholar. John had work to do and an act of decimation and carnage on at least three accounts, possibly four if the blank mask was anything to go by. He smirked evilly, he was half Demon what was a little violence if it was righteous violence. Right?

Kakashi watched his son pop a balloon from a point in his shoulder blade and collar bone at the same time and smirked at the genius that was his son. All of that Chakra and not even a single pant, his son was a stamina monster alright. Any lady he ends up will be in for either luck or pain, maybe a little bit of both he chuckled perversely to himself. He felt bad for the women, the boy looked like his father and contained the same mystery as himself no matter how nice or open the kid was he would be candy for anything female he assumed that is. He would make sure the boy had proper respect for feelings and other people in general but oh well.

Naruto felt his Papa looking at him and smiled, his daddy was definitely impressed by his work. Chuckling he put a third balloon on his forehead and a fourth on his bicep sticking them to his body, inhaling deeply he flared his Chakra making them explode all at the same time. Kakashi-papa started to walk toward him when he heard a rustle in the bushes followed by a slight flash of indigo and red. He smiled and yelled at bush loudly.

"Hinata-Yuujin come train with me, I wanna spar!" Naruto's voice carried over and she walked out from the bush. Young Hinata Hyuuga tapped her fingers together as she trembled slightly in embarrassment at the attention. She nodded lightly and walked to the middle of the field.

Kakashi looked over the two kids and hoped that the girl could keep up, even if she was a Hyuuga she had a definite gentle attitude about her. He raised his hand and watched the children get ready the girl falling into her clan's fighting style, though something looked off, while his son dropped into the basic stance that had been taught from Kakashi. Looking side to side at both children, Naruto's eyes had went from boisterous and happy to calculative and seemingly cold. The girl had flinched but seemed to steel her own nerves seeming to ready herself.

"Hajime" Kakashi dropped his hand and jumped away quickly as Naruto charged forward at the girl. Kakashi analyzed both children as Naruto made for a slow straight punch. Kakashi noticed the boy holding back but he would regret it, at least that's what he thought as the girl dropped to the ground extending her palm into his son's stomach. He smiled as Naruto shot back holding his stomach in pain struggling to breath, he saw worry flash in the girl before there was a blur of orange coming at her and she had to roll out of the way of a panting Naruto.

He was surprised, Hinata had barely touched him but he still found it hard to breath, this was what Papa meant about the Hyuuga's Taijutsu style. This would be fun, and a little annoying were his thoughts as he moved forward as quickly as possible in order to catch her off guard. He aimed a fist at her jaw in hopes she would move away. The girl rolled to his left, her right, and jumped up quickly aiming a kick for his face that he deftly ducked underneath. He jumped over the leg sweep that quickly followed and placed a hand on her shoulder flipping over her and landing a flying double heel kick into her shoulder blades. The girl landed in front of a tree and jumped up with a huff.

Her back hurt as she landed in front of a tree, Hinata found it harder to breath from the impact on her back and gasped for air as Naruto appeared in front of her aiming an uppercut on her chin. She ducked back expertly and raised her leg, the same way Naruto did to that bully a couple months before. It landed sending him a quarter of a foot into the air, all she needed to land a Chakra infused palm to the leg aiming for her head. She didn't have enough time to mold the Chakra correctly as such his leg blasted back down sending him into a front flip.

Naruto felt his body jump in the direction and gave a cry of surprise as he flipped forward landing directly on Hinata's shoulders. He smirked and laid back bringing his ankles to around her neck and landed on his hands throwing her away from him. Feeling his legs go numb he watched her fly as he fell on his face in pain. He heard Kaka-papa yell that the fight was done and sigh loudly. They overdid this and Naruto knew it.

Hinata felt a crack as her back hit the ground, it hurt a lot as she looked at the sky from where she had made contact with the ground. She had done it now her Father would be angry and call her a failure. When Kakashi had called the match she laid there and started to cry, why was she so weak? She heard someone speak and just cried harder at the defeat, the humiliation, and the shame. Her father would be angry that she couldn't train today. Suddenly she felt weightless, a flash of orange when she was was suddenly looking at a mop of yellow and a tree.

Hinata-Yuujin was crying so Naruto pushed himself up ignoring his legs, and pushed Chakra through his body hoping to make his legs feel better. A spike of pain later he could move regular again and called out to the indigo haired girl.

"Hinata-Yuujin can you move? Did I hurt you badly?" He asked but the girl just continued to cry inaudibly. Naruto having enough picked her up and huffed with the effort. "Where's your house Hinata-Yuujin"

The girl blushed at being picked up by someone so casually, and whimpered slightly at how uncaring the boy seemed when he thought she was in pain. She pointed in the direction he asked without a word and suddenly they were moving through the trees with Naruto panting from the effort. Despite the shaky movement of the boy she started to fall asleep until the masked boy gasped and they landed on solid ground.

Naruto had seen expensive homes but this was something else, this clan compound was impressive to the nth degree. He landed after gasping loudly at the sight. Hinata-Yuujin started to stir on his back as he walked forward to the walled off home and met guards at the gate opening. They looked at him warily but let him in as the girl on his back waved at them with a small smile, much out of character for her.

Looking around him as he walked he took directions from Hinata and kept moving until they got to the clan leader's home. Naruto received glares from the clan, and the worst being from the owner of the house. The glare seemed to be at Hinata-Yuujin though. He wouldn't stand for that.

"What are you glaring at?" Naruto asked, surprising the clan's leader.

"My daughter is hurt, she obviously failed at something if she's so bad off that a commoner has to carry her here," the man replied swiftly hiding the shock. Naruto noticed the shock quickly despite the expert stoicism of the Hyuuga clan leader. The man was powerful and had never been spoken to as if anyone was on equal terms with him.

"Well then I'll keep her," Naruto smirked up at the man and turned away to leave.

"Hold it right there _boy_ ," the Hyuuga patriarch said to his back and watched the boy's head turn toward him with a glare, Minato's glare. Cold, calculating and full of malice not known to this earth. He shivered, "I'd like to spar. You remind me of someone, you will leave my daughter in my company and face me tomorrow or be charged with kidnapping."

"Training ground two, _old man_ ," Naruto smirked at the man triumphantly, "what's your name I can't remember what Hinata-Yuujin said it was."

"Hiashi Hyuuga, teammate of the Fourth Hokage and second student of Jiraya the Toad Sennin," Naruto's eyes widened slightly as he paled, what had he just done?

Kakashi sighed his idiot son just did something stupid, oh well it would be a learning experience if the man didn't kill his son. Not that he would let that happen, if it did it'd be an Itachi Uchiha situation all over again he thought darkly.

Itachi Uchiha was a murderer deadly and an S-rank criminal who had no sense of mercy or feelings. Why? Why had he been crying that night? Sasuke pondered that but he couldn't think of a definite reason for it.

John grunted in frustration at the stupid seal matrix. Screw this stuff he had no patience but he had no choice but to open it up. They weren't linked but every bit of it was connected linking the barrier to other matrices all over the wreckage. These bastards were geniuses, and he was entertained while also annoyed. He was barely even close with this crap and he knew it.

 **First I'm going to reply to my review**

 **Banjo the Fox:** _Yes it is nice to see morons get something they deserve, but that isn't why that happened Hiruzen was making a point to his entire council and I'm glad you enjoyed it. Now I know the idea is unoriginal to have Mebuki Haruno be friends and it might have been a little dull to read the entire early uneventful life of two people it has a reason for the later aspects of the story I promise, like flashbacks and things of that sort. While it is true that Naruto is hiding his face it isn't because he doesn't want to be noticed it's because he wants to be like his dad Kakashi Hatake. It's a simple reason but kids are simple. Now for the last comment and I hope not to be too prideful in this but I am integrating an original character who is very powerful as a way to make Naruto aware of a heritage that no one knows about, not to give too much away but it will be very interesting and the way I'm planning my story out it will be fun to read I promise so just stick with me until then._

 **Sorry for the slow update but I didn't want to half-ass this chapter it would have made it even more confusing but I am leaving a multi sided cliff hanger. I hope I can get to the next chapter quickly but seeing that I'm going for the long run on this one instead of a short story I have to close any holes that could easily develop. Now that I've hopefully given some insight please review, it feels great to answer some questions and explain myself on. I hope some of you can make it a habit so for now I'm on to the next chapter.**

 **Signing off,**

 **Damian Xavier**


	7. Personal Message

_**Personal Message:**_

 _ **I'm back. Problems arose and I lost motivation to write but I am not done yet. So those who followed me and my story don't worry about disappointment from another Fanfiction writer who can't commit to this. I'm all in so let's not have this crap happen again, so in the next couple days a new chapter will be out. I'm looking to make them longer as well so we'll see how it goes. Wish me luck and I hope you enjoy my story from here on readers.**_

 _ **Signing off,**_

 _ **Damian Xavier**_


	8. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7 Humble Starts & Vengeance Due:**_

 _ **I'm back. Holy crap this was a rush to write. I came in swinging on this honestly, I wanted it to start off a little more interesting and develop the plot a little. I came back with a lot of new ideas and places to go in this story and I'm rearing and ready to get started on the next chapter tomorrow for sure. So please enjoy and review, I love reviews.**_

Hiashi stood in the middle of the lightly wooded area, he hadn't been here for years. It brought back memories, good and bad memories; how bittersweet many of them were. Minato developing his teleportation technique here, and using him as a test dummy. He chuckled lightly as he thought it over, the boy was late.

Naruto sat in a tree watching Hiashi closely, analyzing his movements and planning slowly, he jumped and landed on a branch behind himself leaving a small tag behind. He left another one on the underside of that branch and kept moving leaving multiple tags around the square he made and on trees. Explosive seals, flash seals and the barrier seals that were in the square on the branches. Naruto smirked as he moved to trap the area, watching Hiashi's eyes as he went. The Byakugan was a tool, he knew, but the Hyuga worship it as the ultimate power and he would take advantage.

Hinata and Kakashi sat in the wooded area watching Hiashi. Hinata wondered why Naruto was almost 30 minutes late it wasn't like him, she thought. She looked at her father in fear watching as he looked on in annoyance, or as close to annoyance a stoic Hyuga could show. She heard Kakashi chuckle lightly.

"I hope your father survives this, girl," Kakashi finally spoke making Hinata look in confusion. He knew he'd have to explain. "I trained my son to take on people like your father. He won't go down and he is smart, he will plan this and move it in his own direction. Hiashi is probably going to die if he underestimates my son, or be severely embarrassed when he has to yield to a seven year- old."

Hinata was amazed that her friend was so strong and smart, she guessed that's why she liked him so much, she blushed as she thought it and started to hide in her jacket and look at her father quietly.

"Where is he Kakashi, that boy better not have decided not to come," Hiashi finally spoke growing impatient.

"He's just late Hiashi," Kakashi chuckled, "He might of picked up from me."

Naruto watched on, watching Hiashi's interaction with his Papa, "He made the time Kakashi, he hasn't come if he isn't going to be here he can forfeit."

Naruto smirked evilly, he knew exactly what to do to push this man in the direction he wanted. He rolled underneath the branch he was on performing two hand signs as he fell plunging headfirst into the ground as he channeled Earth Release Chakra into the ground around him.

Hiashi felt an unnatural spike in Chakra behind him and started to turn only to see nothing until a mess of blonde and orange shot like a bullet out of the ground over him.

Naruto reached for Hiashi's sleeve as he jumped over him, grabbing him by the shoulder section of the robe he flipped himself behind him seemingly in slow motion making eye contact as he came level with his face. Smirking the entire way he landed still holding the sleeve and looked up at him with cold eyes that the smile never reached, Chakra instinctively going into them to make them glow menacingly in his face.

Hiashi flinched as he looked at the eyes of his teammate, the man who had bested him in everything on speed alone, the fire that gave him nightmares to this day, the eyes of the man he watched slaughter more than 1,200 men with no hesitation. This was his son, it scared him an eight year old scared him in a way not seen since the Third Shinobi War. Naruto continued to glare at him as he let go of the upper side of his sleeve and stepped back. The eyes continued to glow and intimidate Hiashi as Kakashi Shunshin'd in between them.

Naruto watched as his Papa's hand went up, "Hajime!" Hiashi was on him instantly without the Byakugan active and throwing a palm strike at his chest making Naruto backpedal quickly, following the palm strike up with a front heel kick right in Naruto's chest knocking the wind out of him as he flew toward a tree at a breakneck pace. Naruto back flipped quickly and landed on the tree as he did Hiashi bolted at him again he palm strikes Naruto in the cheek and kicks the inside of his leg. To get away from the potential onslaught Naruto collapses and rolls around the tree, sticking to it with Chakra, Hiashi inevitably follows making Naruto close his eyes and smirk while making a one handed Ram seal. The left side of the tree exploded blowing Hiashi and Naruto away with the Chief Hyuga taking the brunt of the damage and receiving shrapnel to his bicep, though more of multiple splinters that would prove to be annoying.

Hiashi blinked and cried out in pain when Naruto's leg found his right bicep and the other foot found his left elbow as he dropped to the ground grabbing Hiashi's right knee causing him to collapse and pulling him into a triangle choke and rolling his head into the ground to throw him in the woods followed by a Kunai into the tree. Hiashi looked at his bleeding right arm as he flew past the tree hearing a thunk and a seeming peal. Senbon landed around him and one in his thigh inches off from a main artery. In his anger he flared his Byakugan, he blindness greeted him seconds later followed by a fist under his chin and the Senbon needle being pushed through his leg with a thrust of a foot. He was finally able to see a hand coming at him glowing menacingly and he ducked it and ran.

Naruto felt a thrill as he dominated the fight, seeing the Senbon pass through the thigh he went in to punch him in the face again. The man had ducked him. In that moment Hiashi jumped backward and started to spin channeling Chakra through his body making a dome around him. It suddenly expanded around hitting Naruto throwing him and pushing him through three trees landing inside the debris of a fourth. The wooded area around Hiashi had disappeared. Hiashi ran at a limp toward Naruto to get in close enough to disable him. Naruto stumbled as he pulled himself up, leaning on the trunk of a tree. He felt an angry burn in his left shoulder and cried as he was kicked away another burn on his right collar bone later he was kicked again followed by a stabbing pain in his gut.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow as he watched his son take the beating Hiashi was dealing to him and clenched his fist as he set his jaw. He saw his son look at the sky smirking and his eyes stopping from glowing. Suddenly Hiashi screamed and Naruto committed to a rising thrust kick underneath the man's chin while throwing his hand back throwing ninja wire at the Senbon and pulling it to his outstretched hand passing all the way through and landing on a sealing tag.

Hiashi didn't know what happened, he was blind again and the boy had kicked him, quite high really. Suddenly he was being shocked until blackness. Hiashi had passed out from 58 Volts of electricity. Suddenly feeling weightless he fell on the ground beside where Naruto stood looking down on him huffing. His eyes glowing again, narrowed and still looking like Minato.

Naruto glared down at him quietly waiting for him to give up until he himself fell backwards landing roughly on his back. Both man and boy laid unmoving and awake. Hiashi was the loser but he wouldn't let it happen, he willed his body to move and slowly sat up as Kakashi arrived. Naruto stayed down for the count as he move his legs stiffly to stand up, Kakashi bent down and whispered quietly, "Be glad he's alive, I'm less merciful than Itachi, Hyuga."

Naruto stared at the sky intently, he had lost and Hiashi could still move whereas he was stuck on the ground spread eagle and incapable of moving. His Papa yelled that Hiashi won and picked him up while looking at Hiashi and walking away with Naruto on his back toward their apartment complex.

Hinata watched them leave quietly staring at her father, not moving from the tree line. The trees farthest from them abruptly exploded as Hiashi looked up at her with the debris falling around them. Hinata smiled nervously and walked to her father slowly offering a shaking hand that he took trying to pull himself up. They walked away, father leaning heavily on his daughter as they moved toward the Hyuga compound. He'd be out for a few weeks, and he knew the boy would be fine by the day after tomorrow. He almost wanted to cry in shame and humiliation.

Sasuke watched the man walk with the blonde boy from yesterday, the villagers glaring at them quietly. He followed them without talking and trying to shadow his footsteps. The boy's clothes was singed and slightly ripped, he coughed blood on his Dad's shoulder making Sasuke's eyes widen in horror. Why would he cough up blood?

Naruto coughed on him and he felt a warm liquid, something he recognized too well. He changed route immediately and sped up hoping to get to the hospital quick enough. Kakashi was worrying as his son coughed up another glob of blood splattering through his mask again onto his own. Making him run, and making it to the hospital in seconds. He slammed the door open quickly, knocking it off the hinges and scaring anyone who wasn't a trained ninja and used to it, "My son is bleeding out," the nurses acted quickly and took him and his son into the ER then and there.

Sasuke had lost them, why was he so weak? He couldn't even keep up with people underneath him, how would he make it to Itachi? He screamed loudly in the middle of his compound. He punched the closest thing to him, which happened to be a steel beam. His hand made a crunch and now he couldn't move it. He was angry and sad, why did it have to happen?

Itachi looked on the compound empty and stinking of intestines. Why did no one tell him that as a child, that intestines stink and bowels are released when one dies. There was humor he guessed, the strongest of men and women still shit themselves when they die. His brother ran past in a near blur, if it weren't for his Sharingan he thought dryly. He Shunshin'd in front of him channeling still more Chakra to his eyes causing his eyes to morph past the three Tomoe stage and looked his brother in the eye with tears welling up as he knew what he had to do for Sasuke's justice. Torture, a facilitator a tool to any warrior, even more a ninja was his humorless thought as his brother cried while facing Itachi's guilt.

John grunted as the matrix he created sapped his Chakra and he left consciousness the dark embraced him slowly as he watched the barrier falter and recede.

Naruto shot up screaming, "Stay out! Get out! Get out!" Kakashi jumped as he grew louder in his howls despite and erratic in his movements as he started slamming a fist that immediately started healing continuously.

John gasped feeling his body scream at him, making him groan as he got to his feet looking into the bookshelves. A screaming headache began to arise, he walked the shelves as he dealt with it and started sealing the books and scrolls into seals until he came to the back of the room. He saw his sword, his Makhlab Almawt still in the condition he left it. He smirked and picked him up feeling power rise again.

Negato held his head in agony as he screamed, his disability no longer mattering until he fell to his knees in a heap, "Someone has it," he cried as the muscles in his body suddenly started to rebuild themselves.

Karin fell suddenly into the fetal position as the patients and Shinobi around her looked on in disgust even as they watched the scars on her arms heal themselves. Her Chakra went erratic and started to press upon everything within the hospital until it thickened and became chains as big as the girl herself and slammed against the walls crushing everything in their path in utter chaos. Nothing was left as she laid there sobbing to herself.

John looked at a large painted map on this back wall and saw the different symbols that he had found on the Hitai-ate on the battlefield. In anger he started to plan. He would get them, all of them. He would destroy them all he would have his revenge his family would rest. The god of this world wouldn't stop him. He started to leave the library seeing a robe hanging on a shelf. Fur adorned it and it was brown all the way down. Almost as ancient as he was, he adorned it on his shoulders and tied it across his chest. He walked out, "Time to find the gods of this world."

Naruto Nagato and Karin laid crying on their respective floors completely healed of all scars or wounds. Nagato's eyes changed from purple rings to white and red halos around a pupil. He felt less burdened, not so heavy. Karin stood up first and walked from the ruins of the hospital and south east toward somewhere that she didn't know. She just followed he instinct and kept walking. Naruto started to glow pink as he cried, a pair of black wings appeared on the ground and around the room and his hand started to glow red.

Kakashi watched in horror as he felt a power unlike anything he'd ever known, more menacing than the Kyuubi and more calming than his most relaxing memory at the same time. The wings didn't disappear but everything else did. The pink receded into Naruto and the red lines on his arm faded into his skin. Kakashi sank into his chair as the door slammed open and a raven haired boy ran in and looked at Naruto on the floor in confusion and seemingly disgust.

Sasuke heard the scream and ran to it like a real Uchiha Elite, he slammed the door open and moved in quickly and looked at Naruto on the floor. The boy looked fine, why would he scream and make people worry? The little blockhead.

Naruto then stood up making Sasuke jump, and Kakashi sigh in relief until he went to the window and jumped out running directly west. Instinct taking over as he was barely conscious from the physical change he just went through.

Nagato ran east, and just ran until he came to a river sound that felt right. Seeing a masked blonde boy there, he watched him quietly as he started to walk toward him instead of running and spooking him.

Karin had been traveling for two days and finally found what felt right seeing a red haired man and a masked blonde talking. Something about the two felt natural, like home or family.

"What do you mean you don't like ramen? It's the best," the blonde spoke,

"Grilled fish and stew is the best," the red head said in a menacing voice.

"The best food is Okonomiyaki," Karin screeched as she started to walk toward them. They all started to laugh loudly.

"I'm Naruto, this is Nagato I'm from Konohagakure," Naruto said in an enthusiastic voice

"I'm from Kusagakure," Karin said reserved as she realized she didn't know them.

"I'm from Amegakure," Nagato spoke in a soft tone, "and we are all Uzumaki."

 _ **Again I ran head first into this chapter and I feel this one is my personal best chapter so far. I loved this chapter, my mind just took to it I let it pull me in whatever direction it would and this was the result.**_

 _ **Please for the love of everything review.**_

 _ **Signing off,**_

 _ **Damian Xavier**_


End file.
